Time Twins
The Time Twins, also known as The Hands of Time, are a pair of villainous siblings, Acronix and Krux, who are allied with the Vermillion. They are the Elemental Masters of Time. Abilities The Time Twins have control of a powerful secondary element, Time. After Ray and Maya forged the Time Blades, and Wu with his older brother Garmadon used the blades to steal the power of the twins, thus causing them to lose their power. Before that, Acronix was able to speed up Time, which allowed him to disappear and reappear whenever and wherever he desired. He also was able to slow Time allowing him move away from the firing line. His brother, Krux, had the opposite power. He could rewind (reverse) Time against an opponent which allows him to see his opponent's next move and defeat his opponent before it happens. He also was able to stop Time completely. After their power was stolen they would later recover the Time Blades inorder to get their power back. and Acronix reunited after 40 years of being Lost in Time and planning their revenge on Wu.]] History During the Serpentine War The Hands of Time fought alongside Wu and Garmadon and the Elemental Alliance to defeat the Anacondrai and Chen and Clouse. When they emerged victorious, the twins betrayed the alliance believing that their powers are stronger the they should rule Ninjago. Wu and Garmadon, along with the rest of the alliance wanted to stop them, but failed miserably against their temporal powers.When Ray and Maya forged the Time Blades to beat then, Wu and Garmadon succeeded in stealing their powers, and using it to create a temporal rift to banish the blades through space and time, so that no one can use it's power for evil.However, the twins didn't give up, they jumped into the Time void to follow their drained power which caused them to be lost in time. Immediately, after they jumped into the void when Krux emerged from it with the Reversal Time Blade, he succeeded in making an alliance with Ray and Maya by forcing them to work for him or else he'll kill their children. They then betrayed the brothers and the Elemental Masters to work on Krux's plan, with the incident becoming known by Chen as well in the process. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following the defeat of Clouse's plans to corrupt the Temple of Light on The Dark Island, Wu received a sense of foreboding and a vision of the Twins making their return. Return to Ninjago & Revenge on Wu Hands of Time When Acronix emerged from the Time void after 40 years of being trapped in it, he battled Wu in hopes of defeating him and getting their revenge. When the Forward Time Blade emerged from the Time void, Acronix succeeded in acelerating Wu's growth making him feel older. After the Ninja interfered in the process, Acronix defeated them with ease and headed to the Ninjago history museum to meet someone. In the museum Dr. Saunders revealed his secret of being Krux to his brother, as they hugged and started plotting their revenge. Abducting Cyrus Borg After being reunited, they took residence in the Ninjago History Museum, in Krux's hideout. Acronix was so impressed by the new modern technology, especially the BorgWatch that was shown on Borg's commercial, while Krux was getting irritated. They later realized inorder to complete their masterplot to control Time for all eternity, they need to abduct Borg to finalized their plot. So Krux introduced his new army he created out of the eggs of the Great Devourer. When the Vermillion Warrior, that was sent by the Time Twins attacked Borg's shop the ninja came to the rescue, just when the twins sent two more warriors to help abduct Borg and destroy the ninja. Acronix was irritated that the samurai snakes failed and Zane is leading Borg to safety. However, Krux disguised himself as Dr. Saunders and intercepted them. Borg was surprised to see Saunders, but the twins used that as distraction so Acronix can deactivate Zane with the Forward Time Blade, then Krux revealed his secret to Borg as they captured him with the help of a couple of Vermillion Warriors and disappeared. Abducting Ninjago Mechanics Now when they have abducted Borg and locked him in a Serpentine Coffin, Acronix questions how they will get the Vermillion Warriors to listen to them. Krux them presents Commander Raggmunk, Commander Blunck, and Commander Machia. He said that they will command the Vermillion Warriors for them. Now the Twins launched Phase II in order to kidnap mechanics to build the Iron Doom. When the ninja interfered the Vermillion successfully captured the people, while Krux revealed his secret to Kai and battled him. Later Acronix and Nya joined the fight. Krux was then locked in the coffin that Borg was locked in previously. When Borg attempted to use the Forward Time Blade, Acronix grabbed him. Realizing they can't Acronix disappeared with Borg and Krux in the coffin. Meanwhile, the Vermillion successfully escaped with the people by using the sewers. Searching for a new secret hideout Since, the twins' old hideout was discovered by the ninja. Krux and Acronix were in sewers escorted by a squadron of Vermillion Warriors, with the captured mechanics and Borg in the coffin, while the other Vermillion forces were stealing as much metal they can find for the Time Twins masterplot. Acronix suggested they find the old lair using his BorgWatch. Krux knew it was a bad idea, and he was right because their was no connection underground. Krux decides to follow the old map with leads them to a dead end. Eventully, they came to Krux's swamp. The Arrival of the Slow-Mo Time Blade When they arrived to the swamp they interrogating Borg, the Time Twins along with Commander Machia felt the arrival of the Slow-Mo Time Blade when it slowed Time. '''Acronix immediately got to work on figuring out the location of the '''Time Blade on the BorgWatch. Krux was immediately protesting against it until Acronix's BorgWatch found that the blade in in the canyons near New Ninjago City in the Sea of Sand. Krux admitted that sometimes technology has it's uses and ordered Machia to send Raggmunk and Blunck to retrieve it. The twins were very upset when they learned the ninja got the Time Blade. The Attack on The Temple of the Airjitzu Master The Twins were really mad at Raggmunk and Blunck for losing the Slow-Mo Time Blade. Later, when the Vermillion discovered the location of the Slow-Mo Time Blade, the Twins along with Machia immediately led an attack on the floating temple. When the twins landed on the temple Wu battled Acronix with the Slow-Mo Time Blade, he succeeded in slowing time on him, however Krux got the Forward Time Blade and battled Wu and the Ninja. Eventully, Lloyd got the Forward & Slow-Mo Time Blades, however when Commander Machia arrived, the twins successfully recaptured the Forward & Slow-Mo Time Blades, and they also captured Wu. Arriving to their Base Acronix and Krux along with Commander Machia, Wu, and Raggmunk & Blunck where on their way back to their swamp when the Hands of Time chose to promote Machia to the rank of Supreme Commander of the Vermillion Warriors. When Wu was doubting that they will win, just as Krux showed him they entire army waiting to hatch from their eggs. Once at the command center they imprisoned Wu in a cell and strapped him to a wheelchair, as Machia had Raggmunk and Blunck guard him. Later, they interrogated Borg again. The Hands of Time where displeased with his lack of completion, Acronix threatened to attack with the Forward Time Blade, as Borg responded that he doing the best he could. However they new he was lying, espically when Krux noted the he released 3 upgrades to the Borg pad in a year. When Machia came and threatened to attack him along with Acronix with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. After that, Borg responded in fear that he will get to work finishing it right away. Arrival of the Pause Time Blade During Krux's interrogation of Borg, he noted that he did a good job building a power source of the Iron Doom. Nextly, he attempted to test the device with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. He was upset that it wasn't working. Borg tried to reassure him that it will work once it's complete, just as Acronix cam with news that the next Time Blade is on it's way to emerge from the Time void. Acronix and Krux prepared to depart to the location where the blade will arrive. Commander Machia caught Borg attempting to sabotage the device and as a punishment she had him come with the Hands of Time without a jacket to the ice cold mountain where the blade is set to arrive. When the blade arrived it temporarily paused Time, after the pause was off the twins, Machia, and Borg were heading back to the command center. Later, they were eavesdropping on conversation between Ray and Maya and their children Kai and Nya. When they heard the Wu had Ray and Maya hide the Reversal Time Blade when it emerged from the Time void 40 years ago. They blackmailed Ray and Maya along with their children to retrieve the blade for them or else they will kill Wu and all of the ninja.Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Hands of Time Category:Season 7 Category:Vermillion Category:Time Category:Primary Antagonists